Sergeant Farrell
Sergeant Farrell was a protagonist in 28 Days Later. He was played by Stuart McQuarrie. Origins Sergeant Farrell was one of the only good soldiers in West 's garrison. He was more competent than many of the others and unlike the others he did not lose his mind during the Outbreak and managed to see that the Infection was not global and just a British Outbreak. Sergeant Farrell disliked rape and brute strength and he often fell out with the misogynistic West and other officers such as Clifton. Biography Sergeant Farrell was first seen during dinner, where he expressed his view that, as humanity had only been around for a few thousand years, if the virus wiped them all out, that would be a "return to normality." West had previously expressed his view that people killing people was "normality" and that there was no infection, angering Farrell, who believed humans were generally good and that mass murder was forced rather than born into them. Farrell was scoffed by the soldiers and West said he was their "spiritual guru" and their "New Age specialist." West then asked why Farrell joined the Army in the first place. Farrell said nothing, knowing he was being laughed at. Farrell then was alerted by a mine going off outside when an Infected attacked and he yelled for the men to arm themselves. They killed all attacking Infected and unlike the others, Farrell did not gloat in their destruction. The act of killing actually sexually aroused Clifton, which disgusted Farrell, and Farrell bludgeoned Clifton when he was about to rape Selena. This angered West, and he had Farrell and others go out to take the dead Infected off the lawn. Later, when Jim found out from West that the plan for survival was rape, Jim got disgusted and ran out, telling Hannah and Selena to leave. However, Clifton bludgeoned Jim unconscious with his gun. A standoff followed where Farrell did his best to protect Hannah and Selena from the attacking soldiers, and Farrell threatened to shoot them if they made any moves. However, Farrell was knocked unconscious by Clifton and taken to the cellar where he and Jim were chained to be executed the next day. Overnight, Farrell expressed his longing for the world to return to normal and how he loved The Simpsons on TV and how there was no global outbreak, because how does the virus cross oceans and mountains? Farrell said that to protect the world, the United Nations had closed Britain's borders and life was continuing normally outside Britain. In the morning, Jim and Farrell were dragged out by Clifton and Mitchel to be executed, and Mitchel, who was a coward, wanted to quickly shoot Farrell, whereas the sadistic Clifton wanted to carve him up like a piece of meat. Clifton argued with Mitchel and Farrell's last words were "Is this how you want your sergeant to go, Mitchel? Shot like a dog?" However Clifton snarled and said "I'm going to enjoy this" but then Mitchel shot Farrell dead in his panic. Clifton then yelled at Mitchel for screwing things up, but in their argument they failed to notice Jim who escaped and made his way back to the mansion. Farrell was later avenged when Jim got the Infected Mailer loose on his enemies, and killed them all, saving Hannah and Selena who all escaped the mansion. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male Category:Nurturer Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes